


Ice-cream!

by Claire07



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 09:40:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15167894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire07/pseuds/Claire07
Summary: It's too hot, and it is about to get hotter.Serena is plays naughtily, Bernie tags along.





	Ice-cream!

**Author's Note:**

> Its amazing what you see while people watching!

Bernie and Serena decide to take a well earned heat break from the ward.   
It was too hot today, 30 degrees plus outside so its like a sauna on the ward.

As they sit outside an ice-cream van man dropped his wife of by the front doors for an appointment - they think, suddenly he is surrounded by customers wanting to enjoy something cool.  
Bernie decides to join the queue, “99 with flake and strawberry sauce please Bernie” Serena shouts from the picnic table; Bernie was soon ordering Serena’s ice-cream and a fruit pastel ice lolly for herself; She hands the ice-cream over with a kiss to her girlfriends lips - a peck really, for them!

Serena really enjoyed her ice-cream and Bernie enjoyed openly watching her devour it too!

Serena wrapped her lips gently over the tip of the soft whipped ice-cream, her tongue leads her bottom lip grazing over the ice-cream to meet the top lip, humming enjoying the coldness on her mouth.

Bernie is mesmerised; the noises, her tongue, her lips stroking over the ice-cream……… ‘its like watching porn’ she thinks! ‘Two can play at that game Ms Campbell’ as her eyes glisten watching every movement.

Knowing that Serena is teasing and watching her out of the corner of her eye, Bernie puts the majority of her multicoloured lolly as deep as it would go down her throat, the tip of her tongue also sticking out by her bottom lip, Bernie thrusts it in and out of her mouth with a deep throaty groan with each movement.

‘God Bernie’ Serena thinks as her eyes widen and she turns to look at her face fully! The multicoloured stripes disappears in her mouth, as she twists and turns it, as she brings it out.

Serena plays the game they’re playing back; she sticks her tongue out and places the whole width of it at the base of the ice-cream, dragging it all the way to the flat tip with the point of her tongue flicking it as it leaves the ice-cream; then licks it all around her lips………..a drip of sauce is caught at the corner of her lips, she takes her index finger collects it and sucks on it deeply, letting it go with a pop!

Bernie is squeezing her legs together leaning forwards groaning, ‘how can you do this to me?’ Bernie thinks, knowingly getting wetter by the second!   
As a retaliation Bernie whirls her tongue open mouthed around the full length of her ice lolly; like she sucks on the dildo after it has been deep in Serena’s pussy!

Serena coughs and takes a large mouthful of her ice-cream moaning like she has just cum with Bernies mouth on her clit……….she did cum from the sight of Bernie licking her lolly! But she doesn’t know it yet.

Bernie then bites the top of her lolly and goes to kiss Serena placing it in her mouth……. “suck on it Serena” Bernie whispers at her cheek; Bernie can see Serena rubbing the melting ice around her mouth, Serena kisses her back placing the now melted juice back in her mouth….. “Swallow that Bernie” she whispers back blowing in her ear.

Once they have finished their respective ice-cream and lolly Bernie drags Serena into the on call room dead locking it.  
Serena stands there in the middle of the room, waiting for Bernie to make the first move; Bernie picks Serena up wrapping her legs around her tightly, they kiss desperately. 

Bernie lies her down on the bed and lies straight on top of her, the kiss not breaking, Bernie’s hand reaches Serena’s trousers and swiftly undoes them and whips them off, over Serena’s trainers - sending the trousers flying over the other side of the room, along with her knickers; she pushes Serena’s vest top up roughly grasping her breasts, feeling her nipples stiffen in the lacy bra.  
Bernie lowers her head to her hot wet pussy licking in tight core and flicking her clit until she came.

“You are very naughty Ms Campbell” Bernie jests while wiping her chin.

“It was your idea Ms Wolfe!” Serena laughed back.

“You knew what you were doing!” Bernie stated with puppy eyes.

“Yes I was eating my ice-cream!” Serena retorts in mock offence.  
“You were teasing me! You know I love what your mouth does to me…..your tongue especially!” Bernie is now panting.

“Well let me show you Ms Wolfe what my mouth can do!” Serena says growling while flipping Bernie on her back.  
And she did show her how good her mouth was…….. No more ice-creams or lollies allowed at work now!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry its a short one.  
> Hope you enjoyed it xx


End file.
